Romance Blooms
by michiyuki-michiyano
Summary: [Chapter 2] Rated T, for the kiss, no matter how chaste it is. The both of them are in the car... read to find out what happens! Sequel to Because You Live. Plz R&R.
1. A not so normal day

Title : Romance Blooms

Authoress : -michiyuki-michiyano-

Pairing : Tamaki X Haruhi! XD

Disclaimer : Me no own OHSHC. Don't sue me. All Ouran characters are copyright of Bisco Hatori. Maybe some OOC-ness on Haruhi's part.

Summary : Tamaki takes Haruhi out on a date! What's he gonna do to impress her?? Sequel to Because You Live

A/N: A thousand thank yous to **Loanlystar**, **Yuki No Yume**, **Gothic Nekojin**, **Tsukiki**, **Amy Sanger**,** AnimeSakuraFan** and **HinaFilipina18** for reviewing Because You Live! Your comments were greatly appreciated!!!

A special thank you as well to my beta **-o-Yukiko-o- **

---oo000oo---

Fujioka Haruhi was surveying herself in the mirror. The Host Club natural rookie was dressed in a light blue tunic over a pair of denim jeans. Around her neck hung a simple yet beautiful necklace with a silver pendant shaped as two intertwined hearts. As she took in her appearance, a thousand thoughts ran around in her head. What if he doesn't show up? What if I am dreaming?? What if...? What if...?!

---oo000oo---

Flashback

Haruhi never felt this happy before. The King of the Host Club, Tamaki Suou had finally asked her out!!! She felt like climbing onto the school roof and bursting into song, something she would NOT have done if she was being her practical self. She had awoken on a beautiful sunny Saturday morning complete with... yep, BIRDSONG. As soon as she finished her bath, she had threwn open her wardrobe, rootling around for something halfway decent and girly enough to wear on her date.Within a matter of seconds, she realized that she had ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to wear. Immediately, she hurried out of her neat house, to the nearby mall, to the women's wear department. The brown-haired beauty had spent at least a whole hour there, buying clothes and accessories. Definitely not someting she would do, dressing up for a guy. (A/N: Don't kill me... I warned you that Haruhi will be OOC XD)

End flashback

---oo000oo---

The doorbell rang loudly. Our heroine carefully stepped out of her room and towards the front door. She opened the door, a broad smile plastered on her face. He wasn't late. He'd actually showed up.

Tamaki's ovezealous voice rang in the small apartment. "My dear Haruhi! How are you?! Are you excited??! I sure am!! Boy,do you look cute!!!" he sang while waltzing into the room. "Tamaki-senpai. Stop it. You are seriously mad. It's just a date." Haruhi retorted, her usual unamused expression stuck on her face. Our dear Host Club King immediately retreated to his Corner of Woe, where he started planting mushrooms.Excessively.

"Haru-chan, you could be a little more emotional to your boyfriend! Please?" Tamaki pleaded, big pools of childish tears in his eyes.

"Whatever. Stop pitying yourself. Get up. Are we going to go on this date or NOT?" she practically screamed.

"Eh...uh yeah... well um, let me escort you to the car then, Haru-chan!"

"I'm perfectly capable of walking MYSELF, senpai. And you don't even THINK of planting mushrooms again... I WILL cancel the date if you do!!"

"Alright, alright... Um, we will be going to this French restaurant if you don't mind... then, I thought we could go for a nice, romantic walk in the park nearby... HARUHI??? HARUHI!!!" Tamaki screamed, turning around to find his favourite commoner slinking off towards the car, an expression of ultimate boredom clearly seen on her cute features.

"Hey! Wait up, Haru-chan!!! Wait!!!"

"Idiot of a boyfriend...", muttered Haruhi although she did wait patiently at the car door for Tamaki.

(A/N: Hope ya all enjoyed it..!! I just came back from my Tokyo homestay, couldn't post it up earlier! I promise to update it within the next two days... XD. PLEASE, PLEASE R&R. Oh and if you wanna make any requests as to how the story should continue, feel free to write in in your review or just PM me. Arigato gozaimas!!!)

P.S. I couldn't think of a better title. Hehe. You can suggest another one if you like... Hehe. :P


	2. KISS!

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright of Bisco Hatori. So don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you to **HinaFilipina18** and... one of my friends, **Daniel** for reviewing the first chapter!! Also thanks to **-o-Yukiko-o-**, my beta… Um, this story might be a bit messy, plot-wise...

--oo000oo---

_Flashback..._

"Alright, alright... Um, we will be going to this French restaurant if you don't mind... then, I thought we could go for a nice, romantic walk in the park nearby... HARUHI??? HARUHI!!!" Tamaki screamed, turning around to find his favourite commoner slinking off towards the car, an expression of ultimate boredom clearly seen on her cute features.

"Hey! Wait up, Haru-chan!!! Wait!!!"

"Idiot of a boyfriend...", muttered Haruhi although she did wait patiently at the car door for Tamaki.

_End Flashback..._

---oo000oo---

Tamaki and Haruhi are now in the car, which is a silver Mercedes and obviously had that feel of wealthiness. To accentuate that feeling even more, it was installed with hi-tech gadgets, from a sophisticated sound system to practically weightless white ultra-slim laptops.

"Bloody rich bastards!!!!" Haruhi said aloud while looking in open wonder at the over-excessive display of wealth.

"Yes, Haru, what did you say? By the way, we'll be at the restaurant soon...," Tamaki uttered demurely while lounging luxuriously on the car couch.

"Uh... nothing. I'm good. Why French food though? I thought you LIKED commoner food, especially ramen. Isn't there some kind of strict black-tie dress code we have to follow to get into the restaurant??" Haruhi asked as she surveyed herself.

" Ehm. Not EXACTLY. And French food, my dear, is the food of love... (A/N: I dunno about this... but it IS my story after all). Do you fancy a w- YIIIIKES!!!!" Tamaki's mini-speech was cut off as the car took a wild serve.

And guess where he ended up...

On Haruhi. And his lips were right square on HER lips. Oh my.

The two teenagers stayed in that particularly uncomfortable position for nearly a minute.

---oo000oo---

Tamaki POV

I am DONE FOR. I am SO DEAD.

Why isn't she pushing me off yet?

---oo000oo---

Haruhi POV

Holy crap.

This is how Tamaki's lips feel on mine. OhMyGod.

Quick, shove him!

--oo000oo---

Normal POV

And so she shoved. Tamaki fell. Utter chaos ensued.

"OWWWWWWWWCCHHHH!!!! HARUHI!!" Tamaki screamed as he fell on his rear onto the car's plush carpet.

"I am NOT helping you up. Dream on. It's your own fault, baka. You were the one who got on top of me!!!" Haruhi said, her face a blank mask, devoid of any emotion.

"Young master Tamaki-sama and Miss Haruhi, are you alright? Gomen, I lost control swerving back there! Do you need me to help? Is anyone injured??" yelled the chauffer anxiously.

"I'm good. Get back to driving the car. And Haruhi, it isn't my fault, I did NOT get on top of you, as you put it! The wild swerve back there threw me off my seat…!" Tamaki sulkily replied.

Haruhi looked away. He was making those ADORABLE (KYA!!!) puppy eyes at her.

"It's not my fault, Haru-chan! It isn't!!!"

"Shut up,b-"

Haruhi was temporarily silenced. And by what, you may ask?? By Tamaki, who had gotten on top of her again. On purpose.

"Aw, come on, I know you like me when I kiss you, Haru-chan. 'Fess up!"

"Over. My. Dead. Body. GET. OFF!!!! AND I MEAN **NOW**!!!!!!"

Chaos ensued. Again.

This time, Tamaki was thrown against the opposite side of the car. Literally. Tamaki wondered how his little 'daughter' could have SO much strength in that little body of hers… but then again, Haruhi is known to have sudden outbursts of energy. Tamaki got up and resumed his sitting position… on the seat, not on the floor.

Tamaki's and Haruhi's gazes met and both of them started blushing furiously as they reminisced the memory of their lips touching. Thank the Good Lord that they had arrived at the restaurant... Haruhi was about 99.99 percent sure that Tamaki would try to take an advantage and make a grab for her... or something like that.

"Get out, dolt head. With your current state of mind and temporary paralyzation from the waist down, we would be here until god knows when...," Haruhi stated bluntly. As expected, the Host Club King started to retreat to some corner or other to do his favourite woe-is-me activity. "WELL, since I can see that you now have the capability to move freely, we are GOING!!!!" Haruhi said calmly while giving her boyfriend's black coloured shirt sleeve the hardest tug she can manage. She smiled as she heard the rich bastard stifle a yell. The chauffeur was just watching their antics, with just a touch of amusement.

"Oh well... such compatible young spirits...," the chauffeur said aloud, to no one in particular as he fixated his stare on the host club natural rookie, Fujioka Haruhi who was currently dragging his master's silly son, Suou Tamaki to the entrance of the posh French-owned restaurant. (A/N: My, isn't that obvious...)

---oo000oo---

"Uh, reservation under the name of Suou. Suou Tamaki," the lavender-eyed teenage boy said, oblivious to the stare of the woman at the reception desk.

"Mr. Suou Tamaki? Yes, you booked a table for tonight... a table for...two?"

"That's right. A table for me and my girlfriend here..."

Haruhi was too busy dusting off dirt from Tamaki's shirt to even notice him refering to her as his girlfriend.

"Um, milady, is there some sort of dress code to dine here?"

"No, sir. Well, not exactly. We here at La Poshe de France restaurant pose a rather... lax dress code, for the time being. We just ask our patrons not to wear inappropriate footwear. We do NOT expect our dearest customers to show up in a ball gown and a tuxedo, if that was what you meant, sir."

"Very well, then. Please escort us to our table."

The rather odd pair was escorted to their table, which was decorated elaborately with a red candle, a lavender tablecloth, and a pot of poinsettias. (A/N: Weird, I know) And the chairs, Haruhi couldn't even describe the feeling as she sank down on one of those heavenly plush cushioned mahogany chairs... so comfortable!!!

The maitre'd came bustling over with the leather-bound menus.

--oo000oo---

A/N: That's it for now... XD The next chapter will be the actual date!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLLLLLLLLEEASE R&R. Funny thing is, when I checked, I got more than 120 hits... but only 2 reviews. sad Anyways, requests are still open!!! I want at least 5 reviews... or ELSE!! Joking. D Hehe. But please do review. Flames are... discouraged. Ehe. I will try to post the next chappie soon...


End file.
